It is known that modem sources of electromagnetic energy such as sources of electricity or communication sources have a very messy and hard-to-use form of identification to determine which sources of electricity or communication sources provide electricity or communication information to a specific electromagnetic energy cable connector in a residential, industrial or commercial building. Any time an end-user or technician needs to connect to or work with a cable endpoint (typically an outlet box or panel), that person needs to identify exactly what cable is terminated at that endpoint (in particular, what is connected to the other end of that cable). In addition, due to the sheer number or cables that may need to be used to provide the desired electrical and communication services throughout a commercial building, if the cables are not properly marked or otherwise identified, if a particular electrical cable or communication cable needs to be replaced or removed, this could result in a problem for the service repair person.
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known to employ various types of identification systems and devices to identify which sources of electricity or communication sources control a specific electrical and/or communication cable connector in a residential or commercial building. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,609,466 by Leigh, U.S. Pat. No. 9,922,281 by Gabriel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 10,055,515 by Calcaterra et al., U.S. Patent Application 2008/0204235 by Cook, U.S. Patent Application 2009/0272794 by Lange et al., U.S. Patent Application 2012/0109402 by Shelton et al., U.S. Patent Application 2007/0120684 by Utaka et al., U.S. Patent Application 2012/0316698 by Daniel, U.S. Patent Application 2014/0138431 by Standish et al., U.S. Patent Application 2017/0323123 by Rabb et al., and U.S. Patent Application 2018/0301243 by Pommier et al. While these various identification systems and devices used to identify which sources of electricity or communication sources control a specific electrical and/or communication cable connector in a residential or commercial building may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for an identification tag that can be placed on, embedded in or located near an electromagnetic energy cable and/or communication cable outlet faceplate such that the RFID tag can be used to identify which source of electromagnetic energy is connected to and controls a particular electromagnetic energy cable connector, the identification tag can also be used to create a list of electromagnetic energy outlets, switches and fixtures associated with the identification tag(s), and the source of electromagnetic energy can be monitored and or controlled through the use of the identification tag(s).
It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill these and other needs in the prior art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.